Processes and devices for production of containers are known in the prior art (DE 199 26 329 A1). A hose of plasticized plastic material is extruded into a molding mechanism, with one end of the hose is closed by heat sealing. As a result of generation of a pneumatic pressure gradient acting on the hose, the hose is expanded and is applied to the shaping wall of the molding mechanism to form the container. The plastic container is then filled under sterile conditions by a charging mandrel inside the molding mechanism, and then hermetically sealed after removal of the charging mandrel to form a specified head geometry. Two head shaping jaws may be moved in the opposite direction by hydraulic drive means toward each other to obtain a closing position and away from each other into opening positions. The head geometries to be generated by the head jaws regularly also comprise the neck component of the plastic container, also in ampule form. The neck component is closed by a separation point, but may be opened for a fluid removal process as soon as the head piece is separated at the separation point by a toggle part molded on it and removed from the plastic container.
Such processes have been disclosed in a plurality of embodiments, and are widely used in packing systems for liquid or paste products, for example, in the disclosed “bottelpack7” system.
The hydraulic drive systems regularly employed in practical applications for the respective feed movement of the molding tool present problems in that any leakage may result in fouling with the fluid. The leakage results in problems, especially when the shaping machines are used for plastic containers in the pharmaceutical and food packaging fields and in medical technology in general. The maintenance cost is also increased. The hydraulic drive systems do not reach the desired or high cycle frequencies for mass production for the sake of precise positioning of the molding tools.